EN LO MÁS RECÓNDITO DE
by Florence Rose
Summary: La Biblioteca esconde un secreto que Tom Riddle ha descubierto.Fic. con acertijos y enigmas que te propongo que resuelvas a la vez que los protagonistas.La clave está en lo más recóndito de...(reviews)
1. LA GUARDIANA DE LAS LLAVES

**Disclaimer **El universo Harry Potter no me pertenece  
**Argumento **Fic. con acertijos y mensajes ocultos. En la Biblioteca hay un tesoro superior a todas las riquezas del mundo juntas. Oculto ha estado por siglos en lo más recóndito de...  
**Nº de capítulos **8  
**Personajes **Voldemort, y el resto  
**Advertencia **Hay un asesinato (es un fic. de misterio).  
**Dedicatoria **Quisiera dedicarlo a todas las personas que me han mandado algún comentario antes. Y en especial a Ana María, a la que pedí un favor, y lo cumplió sin apenas conocerme. Gracias.

* * *

**EN LO MÁS RECÓNDITO DE**

**1**

**La Guardiana de las Llaves**

Hacia mediados del siglo XX...

Muerte. La guardiana de las llaves presintió su muerte un momento antes. Llevaba un año intentando aceptar el fatal destino que le habían predicho en San Mungo, y sabía que de un momento a otro su fatigado corazón dejaría de latir, pero esa noche su alma había experimentado la sensación de miedo, no a una muerte natural, sino a la acontecida por esa parte oscura que no vemos, pero intuimos; algo que la mayoría de la gente no conoce, pero que sabemos que está ahí. Su alma había presentido el mal.  
Como un espectro salido de la nada, el mal encarnado en una figura negra, miraba a la anciana bibliotecaria enmarcado por las jambas del pórtico de piedra que daba acceso a la sección prohibida asechando amenazador. Tenía experiencia en la tarea que iba a realizar esa noche, sabía que la paciencia era su virtud, y que hasta que su presa no estuviese cerca, no debía actuar.  
La anciana comenzó a cerrar las puertas de las distintas secciones de la Biblioteca, bajo la atenta mirada del que iba a ser su asesino. Cuando llegó a la de la sección prohibida, algo le llamó la atención. Se detuvo intentando reconocer la sombra que tenía delante.  
Pero no pudo ver gran cosa. Lo único que distinguió con claridad fueron unos ojos. Unos ojos en los que leyó que ese sería su último día de vida.  
La anciana Madam Campbell, fue encontrada al día siguiente sin vida en ese mismo sitio, y nadie imaginó nunca que lo que había ocurrido esa noche podía tratarse de un crimen.

* * *

Diez meses antes... 

Margaret Pince había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts ese mismo año, con brillantes calificaciones. Siendo la mejor de su promoción era curioso que no supiese que era lo que quería hacer con el resto de su vida, y esto era algo que la angustiaba. Para casi todo el mundo el fin de los estudios era el principio de una nueva vida, cosa que sucedía sobretodo a los alumnos de internados que durante siete años no habían conocido otra vida, y deseaban descubrir experiencias nuevas.  
Margaret que estaba sentada en el porche de su casa junto a su hermana, añoraba los muros de Hogwarts. Le aterrorizaban los espacios abiertos, y esa idílica casita al lado de un lago que sus padres habían alquilado para pasar el verano, no la hacía sentir mejor.  
El sol de la tarde caía de lleno en el porche orientado al oeste con espléndidas vistas al lago. El calor era sofocante, pero aún así, Margaret no complacía a su hermana menor, la pequeña y querida Lydia, que la instaba una y otra vez a bañarse con ella en el lago. En cambio prefirió entrar de nuevo en la casa que en esos momentos estaba completamente sola, ya que los señores Pince había ido a la ciudad a hacer unas compras.  
Hacía calor dentro, pero menos que fuera. Las ventanas de la salita estaban abiertas y por ellas entraba todo el bochorno de la tarde. Sin ningún interés, más bien por hacer alguna cosa y no quedarse pensando en su incierto futuro, cogió un librito que estaba leyendo Lydia de una de las hermanas Bronte.  
Pero no había leído ni un párrafo cuando por una de los ventanales entró una lechuza con una carta para ella. Era de Hogwarts, su amado colegio. Mientras la abría presintió que esa carta le iba a cambiar la vida.

Tres días después, Margaret Pince volvía a Hogwarts dónde acababa de terminar sus estudios, y dónde le ofrecían un puesto de trabajo en el sitio dónde más feliz había sido en su vida: la Gran Biblioteca.  
Recorrió la larga galería que conducía a la puerta. Ésta de roble, sin ornato alguno estaba enmarcada por tres arcos de medio punto de piedra gris lisa, apoyada sobre dos columnas achatadas que Margaret conocía muy bien. Sencilla puerta a la vista que no proclamaba el grandioso tesoro que estaba guardando al otro lado.  
Entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para mirar el interior. No vio a nadie, aún así entró porque estaba citada a esa hora con la bibliotecaria actual Madam Campbell. Avanzó unos pasos mirando a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. La grandiosa sala circular, con estantes en sus paredes tan altos como tres pisos, llenos de los libros que más frecuentemente podían precisar los alumnos, y que eran accesibles por unas escalerillas móviles. Contempló la cúpula semicircular que era el techo de la sala, decorada con esmerados dibujos de seres mitológicos que parecía observarlos desde las alturas. Inmóviles. La biblioteca era el único sitio de Hogwarts en dónde las pinturas no se movían.  
Margaret bajó la vista de las alturas y se sorprendió al ver la enorme cantidad de mesas de estudio colocadas perfectamente transversales a la puerta de entrada, y todas ellas vigiladas por el estratégicamente colocado escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Éste al estar un poco más elevado que los demás, permitía una visión espléndida de todos los libros de acceso directo a los alumnos, y sobre las puertas que daban acceso a las distintas secciones de la biblioteca: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Astronomía... en total siete, número mágico por excelencia que muy probablemente no pasaron por alto los constructores de tan espléndido edificio.  
Éstas puertas eran similares a la de entrada en todo, salvo por los letreros que tenían escrito sobre sus dinteles en dónde indicaban la rama de la magia a la que daban acceso.  
Ensimismada miraba Margaret todo aquello cuando llegó Madam Campbell entrando en el Gran Salón de estudio, como llamaban a la sala circular, desde la sección de Aritmancia

.- Hola Margaret. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte¿Cómo estás mi niña? - La pequeña y regordeta anciana bibliotecaria trataba a Margaret Pince con el cariño y la familiaridad con que la había tratado durante esos últimos siete años, máxime porque Margaret había pasado más horas en la biblioteca que cualquier otro alumno de su promoción.

.- Bien, Madam Campbell, un poco sorprendida por lo del trabajo

.- No debes sorprenderte, mi niña - decía la anciana mientras seguía sonriendo afablemente - aparte de mí, nadie ha pasado más tiempo en ésta biblioteca, y es lógico que seas tú mi sucesora. Yo tengo un sexto sentido para éstas cosas, a decir verdad, todos los bibliotecarios hemos visto un poco más allá de lo que tenemos frente a las narices, viene con nuestro oficio. Y por eso sé que tú estás destinada a ser la siguiente. ¿Es que acaso tú no lo deseas?

.- Sí... - desde que tuvo la carta en sus manos, supo que ese era su destino - ...la verdad es que no imagino nada mejor a lo que dedicarme. Siempre me gustó éste lugar, desde la primera vez que entré.

.- Mi querida niña, sé muy bien a lo que te refieres. Conozco tu interés por los libros, he visto muchas veces como miras con admiración los estantes decidiendo cual de todos los libros escoger, te he visto leerlos por el simple placer de leer, y te he visto acariciarlos cuando te despides de ellos para colocarlos en sus sitios. Conozco esa sensación que tienes de sentir que ésta es tu casa... Pero quiero que sepas que éste no es un trabajo sencillo. Requiere muchos sacrificios. Los libros han sido tus mejores amigos durante años, y siempre lo serán y nunca te abandonarán, pero son unos amigos muy egoístas. Te absorben por completo hasta llevarte a su mundo aislándote del mundo que existe por detrás de estos muros. – Margaret se fijó en que Madam Campbell no la miraba a ella, parecía tener fijos los ojos en un lugar indefinido entre la vida real, y su propia realidad - Al pensar en ti como mi sustituta, te estoy dando acceso a un gran conocimiento, extraordinario sin duda, pero también a muchas cargas. Intenta comprender... - Madam Campbell tomó a Margaret de las manos y la miró ésta vez directamente a los ojos. - ...querida niña, que si aceptas esto, tendrás que llevar a cuesta muchos secretos de los que tú serás custodia, lo mismo que yo lo soy ahora, y solo podrás compartirlos con tus libros. - Volvió a preguntar la anciana haciendo énfasis en cada palabra - ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres mi niña?

Los largos años recluida en Hogwarts, y en especial en su biblioteca habían conseguido hacer de Margaret una mujer insegura ante la gente. El único sitio dónde era ella misma era esa biblioteca, así que no tardó un instante en contestar.

.- Para mí, no es solo un trabajo. Ahora sé que vivir rodeada de los libros que tanto amo es la única manera en la que concibo vivir mi vida.

Madam Campbell sonrió de nuevo con dulzura. ¡Cómo le recordaba a ella cuando era joven!

.- Estupendo mi niña. Serás la próxima Guardiana de las llaves.

.- ¿Guardiana de las llaves?

.- Sí. Ese es mi título. Yo no soy la típica bibliotecaria que registra entradas y salidas de libros. Yo, y cuando tú seas la bibliotecaria también lo harás, debo proteger éste lugar con mi vida, como si fuera mi casa, y los libros mi familia. - los ojitos de la anciana brillaron extrañamente, con una mezcla de orgullo y recelo, mientras decía: - Guardo tesoros muy antiguos y valiosos que tú ni sospechas que existen.

.- Me muero de curiosidad.

.- Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo. Durante éste año tú aprenderás de mí. Serás mi ayudante, y el año que viene cuando me retire, te harás cargo de todo. - Mientras hablaba Madam Campbell, se dirigía hacia el centro de la biblioteca, justo debajo de la gran lámpara repleta de velas que iluminaba el Gran Salón. - Ahora empecemos por enseñarte un poquito de historia de la Biblioteca. Como sabrás es anterior al colegio. Los fundadores pensaron, y creo que fue una buena idea, crear una escuela de alta magia en el mismo sitio dónde estaba la mayor biblioteca de magia que existía en el mundo, aunque entonces no era tan importante como ahora. - la anciana reflejaba orgullo en sus palabras - Después de los tiempos oscuros no quedaban muchos magos instruidos, y la mayoría de los manuscritos mágicos desaparecieron. Por eso al crear Hogwarts nuestros fundadores resolvieron dos problemas a la vez: Asegurar el futuro de la magia con el aprendizaje, y salvaguardar los conocimientos mágicos que todavía quedaban después del oscurantismo. A ver Margaret, ilumina mi memoria ¿Cuántas asignaturas se imparten en Hogwarts?

.- Pues... alrededor de quince, no sé exactamente.

.- Son 14 - dijo riendo la anciana - y ¿sabes por qué solo hay siete secciones en la biblioteca?

.- Eh... sí, - dijo intentando impresionar a Madam Campbell - Por que cuando se creó la biblioteca solo se impartían siete materias en Hogwarts.

.- ¡Muy bien! Los libros de las asignaturas nuevas están en éste Salón, pero los libros de las asignaturas antiguas están ubicados cada uno en su propia habitación o sección. Defensa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Astrología, Historia y Magias prohibidas, que es justo la puerta que está detrás de mi escritorio para poder vigilar que nadie se cuele allí.

...Aprendiendo los entresijos del oficio Margaret pasó toda el día...

* * *

El curso comenzó y con Margaret Pince como ayudante, Madam Campbell pudo delegar gran cantidad de trabajo que por su edad ya no era capaz de abarcar. A comienzos de año Margaret era la que permanecía todo el día al frente de la Biblioteca. Se encargaba de todas las funciones, exceptuando el abrirla a las ocho de la mañana y cerrarla a las nueve de la noche, que hacía puntualmente Madam Campbell con cada vez más dificultad debido al empeoramiento de sus achaques. 

A comienzos del mes de abril, casi terminado el curso escolar, Margaret Pince se encontraba en el escritorio de Madam Campbell poniendo al día el registro de unos volúmenes recientemente adquiridos por la biblioteca, mientras observaba a los estudiantes que ocupaban todas las mesas del Gran Salón, sin dejar un sitio libre, normal porque se aproximaban los exámenes.

.- Hola Margaret. Te devuelvo el libro. - Margaret no necesitaba mirarlo. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa voz que le hacía estremecer, cambiar de temperatura corporal y colorear sus mejillas de un ruborizado rojo. Intentó alzar la cabeza y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, mientras él seguía hablando: - Ahora quiero que busques "La magia en el oscurantismo". No lo encuentro en su sitio. Pero cuando puedas, no se nos vaya a cansar nuestra nueva bibliotecaria.

.- Tom Riddle se recostó sobre el escritorio acercándose a la sonrojada muchacha que era incapaz de articular palabra. Al final Margaret le contestó

.- Puede que el último alumno que lo ha cogido, lo haya colocado en otro sitio. Tendré que buscarlo.

.- Si me hicieras el favor, te estaría muy agradecido

.- Mañana lo tienes a primera hora. Yo te lo guardo.

.- Gracias Margaret. - Era el único que la llamaba aún por el nombre de pila. Todos los demás alumnos la conocían ya por Madam Pince, incluso los de su casa que la habían conocido mejor, no la llamaban Margaret. El único que lo hacía era ese chico de séptimo con el que había hablado por primera vez ese mismo año. - Mañana estaré aquí para verte y para recoger el libro. Y por cierto, no sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien en tu trabajo. Sigue así. - Y dicho esto Tom volvió a su asiento.

Madam Campbell llegó un instante después al escritorio diciéndole:

.- Querida. Deja lo que estés haciendo que ya es hora de cerrar. Hay que echar de aquí a todos estos alumnos. Encárgate.

.- Sí Madam Campbell, pero primero voy a buscar un libro que me han pedido.

.- Hazlo mañana

.- No, no puedo. Es importante. - y corrió en busca del libro que le había pedido él. Para cuando encontró el libro, ya no quedaba ningún alumno rezagado en el Salón, y las puertas de las otras secciones habían sido cerradas por la anciana, que aguardaba en la puerta para cerrar la de la sección en la que había entrado Margaret

Cerraron la puerta de la sección y salieron de la Biblioteca juntas.  
Madam Campbell cerró la puerta de la Biblioteca con sus seis candados. Estos correspondían a seis de las llaves que colgaban del llavero que pendía del cinturón de Madam Campbell. Siempre lo llevaba consigo. Pero esto no le extrañaba a Margaret. Lo que sí la extrañaba era que de ese llavero, pendía otra llave de la que todavía no sabía que abría,por que la anciana bibliotecaria aún no le había contado nada. Una vez se lo hizo notar pero como respuesta obtuvo un "Ya te lo diré a su tiempo" de Madam Campbell que dejó aún más intrigada a Margaret.

.- Querida. Apártate que voy a decir el encantamiento de cierre y no debes conocerlo aún. - Eso sí que la fastidiaba muchísimo. No comprendía toda esa falta de confianza en ella a esas alturas, que llevaba meses haciendo todo lo que le pedían. Pero no se quejó. Avanzó un poco hacia el fondo del pasillo y esperó que Madam Campbell se reuniera con ella. Desde su posición podía ver a la anciana diciendo algunas palabras acompañadas de un grácil movimiento de la varita.  
Cuando terminó de decirlas se reunieron y giraron por el pasillo de la derecha, que conduce a las cocinas, que es donde solían cenar puesto que el comedor ya estaba cerrado.

.- Hola Margaret ¿tienes el libro que te pedí? - dijo Tom Riddle al día siguiente poco antes de cerrar la Biblioteca.

.- Sí claro Tom. Aquí está - Margaret le dio el libro respondiendo con todas sus ganas a la sonrisa que él le dedicaba, y adquiriendo su tono rosa que siempre le provocaba él.

.- Te lo agradezco mucho - Tom lo cogió de las manos de ella rozando intencionadamente sus dedos con los de Margaret para observar la reacción de ella. Margaret no apartó sus manos durante ese instante que para cualquiera que estuviera mirando la escena, tuvo que ser imperceptible en el tiempo, pero para ellos dos no. Porque fue el tiempo suficiente para decirse todo lo que había que decir con los ojos. No hizo falta ninguna palabra.

.- Te espero a las nueve en el puente de Rowena ¿Vendrás? - dijo Tom en un tono que a Margaret le hubiera sido imposible negarse. Pero no quería negarse.

.- Sí.

Puso como excusa para irse antes de su hora del puesto de trabajo, que quería ir a la enfermería por que le dolía la cabeza. La anciana Madam Campbell no puso ningún impedimento, porque eso lo permitiría cerrar las puertas sin tener que ofender a su aprendiz, como tantas veces había notado la anciana. Por eso Margaret Pince pudo estar en el lugar de su primera cita a la hora justa. Solo tuvo que esperar diez minutos a que llegara él.

.- Espero que no me hayas tenido que esperar mucho rato - dijo Tom nada más llegar mientras la miraba fijamente y le sonreía.

.- No, acabo de llegar - Margaret le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con más candidez.

.- Temía que no pudieses salir antes de tu hora.

.- Sí. Bueno tuve que decir que iba a la enfermería. Es una pequeña mentira ¿no?

.- Chica lista

.- Además, lo único que queda por hacer a ésta hora es cerrar la Biblioteca con los candados, y decir el encantamiento de cierre. Y Madam Campbell todavía no me lo ha enseñado. – Margaret hizo una cómica mueca de fastidio.

.- ¿No confía en ti¡pobrecita! - dijo Tom mesando el pelo de Margaret que se quedó un poco cortada con el gesto.

.- Sí - dijo al final de un rato Margaret reponiéndose levemente de su rubor - pero al parecer me los enseñará el día que deje el cargo, y ya solo quedan dos meses.

.- Entonces tú no conoces el encantamiento para abrir la puerta... ¿Y nadie más conoces ese encantamiento?

.- No. Solo lo conoce Madam Campbell. Ni siquiera el director Dippet lo conoce.

A Margaret le pareció ver un leve cambio de expresión de Tom, pero fue tan ligero, que desechó preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

Margaret miró hacia el abismo que cruzaba ese puente demasiado ruborizada como para decir algo. Tom tampoco habló. No habló ninguno más esa noche, porque lo siguiente que pasó fue que Tom enredó una de sus manos en el pelo de ella atrayéndola hacia sí, y con la otra cogió el rostro de ella por el mentón acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. Mientras se acercaba para besarla, Margaret cerró los ojos. Con el paso de los años Madam Pince todavía recuerda como si estuviera ocurriendo que esos labios más que besarla quemaron su boca, y como al volver a abrir los ojos estaba convencida de que para ella siempre él sería su amor.

Durante un mes muy feliz, Margaret siguió citándose en el mismo sitio y a esa misma hora con su amor.

La primera noche de mayo, Tom tardaba en acudir a su cita. Siempre se retrasaba, pero a Margaret le pareció que estaba tardando más que de costumbre.Aunque estaban en primavera, la noche era muy fría. El viento se colaba por el ojo del puente provocando un sonido sobrenatural que helaba el alma de cualquiera que no supiera que era lo que lo producía. Margaret conocía ese sonido, lo había oído antes entre los brazos de Tom, pero ahora no estaba él y se sentía inquieta. Nubes oscuras empezaron a cubrir el cielo con una velocidad pasmosa ocultando tenebrosamente la plateada luz de la luna.  
Alumbró con su varita. De pronto un rayo cayó en el bosque sobresaltando a Margaret. Se envolvió aún más en su capa. Comenzó a llover en abundancia. Sin viento no se hubiera mojado porque el puente estaba techado, pero hacía viento. Se agachó y se sentó en un lugar más cobijado apoyándose en uno de los pilares. Se sentía angustiada, por la oscuridad, por la tormenta, por el frío, por que Tom no venía, y por algo más que no supo que era, pero que le hacía temblar aún más que los elementos de la naturaleza. Así y todo, se durmió esperando a su amor.

La luz primera de la mañana hizo a Margaret despertarse. Estaba echada en el frío suelo de piedra, envuelta en su capa. Había pasado toda la noche esperando a que él llegara. Pero nunca lo hizo. El frío que sentía no era nada comparado con el dolor de saber que todo había terminado, sin ninguna explicación por parte de él.  
No sabía que hora era, debía ser muy temprano, por eso no fue al comedor que estaría cerrado, fue a la cocina a tomar algo que la reconfortara. En el pasillo de la cocina que cruza con el de la Biblioteca, Margaret miró hacia la puerta de la Biblioteca. Se veía cerrada, y por eso siguió avanzando un poco hacia la cocina. Solo dio un par de pasos, ya que una leve punzada en su corazón le dijo que algo no iba bien. Retrocedió por sus pasos y se dirigió a la Biblioteca. A primera vista todo era correcto en la puerta, pero fijándose un poco más vio que no estaban echados los cerrojos. Empujó la puerta y entró en el Gran Salón.  
La luz celeste de la mañana coloreaba los muebles y los libros de un gris plateado que hacían a la Biblioteca irreconocible. Margaret miró hacia todos los lados: las puertas de las secciones más cercanas a la puerta de entrada estaban cerradas, pero el resto estaban abiertas. Margaret corrió hacia la puerta de la sección prohibida que está justo detrás del escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Cuando llegó vio que en el suelo, detrás de su escritorio, por eso no la había visto antes, estaba Madam Campbell echada boca arriba en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Margaret Pince se agachó y tocó su cuello buscando el pulso. No podía tener pulso porque estaba muy fría. Debía llevar horas muerta.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente Margaret estaba frente al escritorio del director Dippet. Mientras éste hablaba, ella apenas escuchaba todo lo que le estaban diciendo: 

.- Margaret. Tienes que sobreponerte. Madam Campbell era muy mayor, y estaba muy enferma del corazón. Todos sabíamos que iba a ocurrir... - Margaret no podía dejar de sentir remordimientos por lo ocurrido. Si ella hubiera estado allí la noche anterior, y no esperando inútilmente a Tom, quizá hubiera podido hacer algo para salvar su vida. Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, el director Dippet le preguntó: - Ahora dime Margaret¿cómo es que no estabas con Madam Campbell?

.- Yo... Madam Campbell no quiso que yo supiese como se cerraba la Biblioteca hasta el último día de curso. Por eso me iba antes - No fue sincera del todo, y se escudó en aquella manía de Madam Campbell pensando que no tendría demasiada importancia, pero sin embargo, su respuesta hizo tanto efecto en Dippet, que le preguntó rápidamente:

.- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes como se cierra la Biblioteca?

,- No, pero tal vez esté escrito en algún sitio. Puede que esté en el acta de la fundación de la Biblioteca.

,- No. Ahí no hay nada. - Dijo Dippet con tono preocupado - Yo guardo una copia aquí en mi despacho, y lo único que hay escrito en ella, aparte de tecnicismos, es la fórmula para el juramento de lealtad del nuevo Guardián de las Llaves. No hay nada sobre procedimientos de cierre, ni nada parecido. Madam Campbell no fue muy previsora al no decírtelo antes - Dippet pareció pensar un momento el siguiente paso que iba a dar. Luego habló con otro tono más optimista para dar ánimos a Margaret, ya que otra cosa no podía hacer. - Margaret, ahora eres tú la bibliotecaria. Deberás asumir todas las funciones y todas las obligaciones. Si te parece, te nombraré ahora mismo.

Margaret hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de aceptación, aunque en el fondo de su alma estaba asustada. Dippet se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia un archivador de dónde sacó un pergamino antiguo que leyó. En él se relataban las funciones y obligaciones del Guardián de las Llaves, que Margaret oyó sin prestarle demasiada atención. Por último, Dippet le dio el pergamino a la chica para que leyera el juramento. Margaret lo tomó de sus manos y leyó:

"Es nuestro empeño la sabiduría esparcir  
Para tu ignorancias mordaz omitir  
Suministrar información guardada, nuestra obligación enseñar  
Ser tesauro actualizado, libros aportar  
Criptografía, lenguas antiguas, versado estar."

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído. Manden su opinión por favor.

Y ya saben, si ven algo oculto, no es casualidad.

(Besosssssss)x1000


	2. PRIMERA PUERTA

**EN LO MÁS RECÓNDITO DE...**

2.-** Primera puerta**

El día anterior al asesinato de Madam Campbell...

Albus Dumbledore, profesor de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, llegó al aula de séptimo para enfrentarse al reducido auditorio de alumnos. La guerra contra Grindelwald había reducido bastante la comunidad mágica, tanto que el director Dippet había organizado las clases uniendo dos grupos de alumnos de distintas casas. Con ese grupo de séptimo, pensaba Dumbledore, Dippet no había estado muy acertado, ya que había juntado a la casa de Gryffindor con la de Slytherin, sabiendo todo el mundo la aversión que se tienen mutuamente.  
Desde el atrio de la clase observó la distribución de los alumnos: Slytherin a la izquierda, Gryffindor a la derecha, apostados cada grupo en un extremo, repeliéndose como dos imanes de la misma polaridad.  
Siempre era difícil de llevar la situación cuando se trataba de Slytherins. Incluso a él mismo, Dumbledore, el Gryffindor que recientemente había salido victorioso de su batalla contra Grindelwald el Oscuro, lo trataban con la misma suspicacia y recelo que a sus compañeros de bancas. Aunque con mucho más respeto.

.- Buenos días – saludó en general, y así llamó la atención de todos. – Como sabéis, hoy iniciamos el último capítulo del libro de texto. Es lo último que aprenderéis en Hogwarts con respecto a la asignatura que yo imparto. Y en cierta forma, ésta primera parte del capítulo ya la conocéis. La habéis estudiado en historia con el profesor Binns, así que si os parece, la expondremos en clase entre todos. – Dumbledore quería hacer un último intento de integración entre los dos grupos.  
Se acercó al encerado y escribió el título del capítulo: "La magia antes de la magia: breve reseña" y se volvió a su auditorio.  
.- Lo de breve reseña es por que lo que conocemos a ciencia cierta de ésta época, es más bien poco. Se conservan escasos textos que además están muy bien guardados. – Hizo una pausa, y retomó el tema desde otra perspectiva: - Hace miles de años, los magos y los muggles vivíamos en armonía. No nos escondíamos unos de otros y compartíamos conocimientos y experiencias. Aportábamos nuestra perspectiva de la vida, nuestra naturaleza más sensitiva a la ciencia, y ellos nos aportaban su energía para inventar ingenios prácticos que facilitaban la vida de todos. Todo hubiera sido muy fácil, si la historia hubiera seguido por ese camino.  
Pero no fue así. Después de siglos de armonía en los que nuestros caminos seguían paralelos, sobrevino una época oscura en la que se perdieron la mayoría de los conocimientos. No se escribían textos mágicos. No tenía objeto porque nadie hubiera sabido leerlos. Nuestra Edad Media fue tan oscura en conocimiento como lo fue la muggle. Perdimos la mayoría de los tratados de magia, y olvidamos muchos de los hechizos más poderosos que existían. Y tampoco hubo grandes magos que pudieran conducirnos hacia la luz.

.- Pero fue en la Edad Media cuando surgió el mago más grande: Merlín – dijo una chica Gryffindor con carita de gato arisco

.- Son los muggles los que lo sitúan en esa época. No tenemos datos precisos, pero las pruebas apuntan a que fue anterior incluso a Roma.

.- Eso es imposible. – dijo otra vez la misma muchacha. – Todos hemos oído la leyenda de Arturo... y que buscaban el Grial... y eso es un símbolo cristiano, o sea posterior a Roma.

.- Lo de que buscaban el Grial, personalmente – comenzó a contestar Dumbledore - pienso que es otra aportación muggle. La leyenda de Arturo estaba demasiado implantada en la memoria de las gentes, y como está plagada de símbolos paganos y exotéricos (como llaman a nuestra aportación mágica), cristianizaron la historia introduciendo un símbolo cristiano de gran importancia para ellos, que terminó por datar la leyenda en una época muy posterior a la suya. Mezclaron la historia de Arturo y Merlín con la primera cruzada, lo que hasta ellos saben que es rigurosamente incierto. Ensalzaron sus símbolos religiosos, y ocultaron los nuestros.

.- ¡Esos cristianos fueron unos bárbaros! – Dijo un chico Gryffindor sentado al final del aula.

.- Es historia, y tenemos que verlo desde una perspectiva neutral, Alan. También tenemos mucho que agradecerles a ellos.

Los alumnos seguían la explicación con desigual interés. Mientras los Gryffindor escuchaban al Jefe de su casa con interés, los Slytherin apenas lo mostraban por esos temas tan muggels. Todos menos uno. Tom Riddle siempre fue un chico atípico. No mostraba aversión hacia los chicos de otras casas, y siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar con los profesores. Estos lo veían como un ejemplo de integración de Slytherin con las demás casas, pero para Dumbledore, solo era un gran actor: Se había recubierto de una máscara de simpatía que lograba engañar a todos, menos a él.

.- Profesor Dumbledore – lo llamó Riddle – Usted dice que la mayoría del conocimiento se perdió, lo que quisiera saber es ¿qué es exactamente lo que se guarda¿y dónde está guardado?

.- Se guardan varios documentos, pocos desde luego y están en varios sitios. Hogwarts es uno de ellos. En su Biblioteca, naturalmente a buen recaudo. Y otros están en otros grandes centros del saber mágico. El original más importante encontrado hasta la fecha, no se guarda aquí, sino en Durmstrang – De repente, los Slytherin volvieron a prestar atención a la clase ante la mención de esa escuela.

.- ¿Se trata del pergamino que contenía el _Avada Kedavra_? – preguntó una chica de dicha casa.

.- Exactamente. – Contestó Dumbledore encantado de que la clase entera le prestara atención – El original del _Avada_ se encontró allí, escrito en lengua cabalística, anterior al latín, que era el idioma con el que pronunciábamos nuestros hechizos antes de la época oscura.

.- Y los pergaminos que tenemos aquí en Hogwarts¿Podemos pedirlos en la Biblioteca? Me gustaría echarles una ojeada.

.- Desgraciadamene Tom, son unos textos demasiado oscuros como para que un alumno pueda verlos.

.- ¿Se guardan en la sección prohibida? – preguntó Riddle

.- Eso es algo, Tom, que no te puedo contestar. – Y Dumbledore continuó con su lección. - Todos sabemos que la magia renació afortunadamente hace unos mil años. Al igual que el arte renació en Florencia, nosotros los magos renacimos aquí, en éste mismo lugar, conocida es la historia de nuestros fundadores. Ellos además de por la fundación del colegio, les estamos muy agradecidos por haber sintetizados todo el conocimiento que disponían, y haberlos traducido al latín, y sobretodo por haber fundado nuestra Biblioteca. Los magos en ese tiempo hicieron un gran esfuerzo en recopilar lo que todavía se guardaba en los monasterios cristianos, - dijo mirando al chico que antes había hecho la observación tan exaltada – y lo que por tradición se había transmitido generación por generación.

.- ¿Y no se guarda nada en lo más recóndito de la sección prohibida? - preguntó Riddle a bocajarro sorprendiendo a Dumbledore.

.- En la sección prohibida, – Dijo para cerrar de una vez ese tema - solo se guardan tres manuscritos del siglo sexto escritos por un monje, dos de ellos sobre pociones prohibidas por el ministerio, y el tercero es un tratado de artes oscuras, en dónde se relata con extrema crueldad la maldición _cruciatus. _Como he dicho, ninguno es apropiado para vuestros ojos. – En la mirada, Dumbledore intentó reflejar que la advertencia era seria. Se quedó en silencio observando a los chicos, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia Tom Riddle. - Y por cierto Tom, no sé a qué te refieres con eso "de lo más recóndito de la Biblioteca" – Sonrió – Los alumnos siempre pensáis que la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca guarda algo que solo vosotros podéis descubrir, pero cuando tengáis edad suficiente para entrar, os daréis cuenta que no guarda nada de lo que no hayáis oído hablar anteriormente.

La clase continuó, y no se volvió a hablar del tema.

* * *

El asesinato, desde otro punto de vista... 

Eran las nueve menos cinco de la noche cuando Madam Campbell terminó de revisar las listas de ejemplares prestados la semana pasada. Faltaban siete, y como de costumbre, eran los mismos de siempre los que aún no habían devuelto los préstamos.  
Desde hacía aproximadamente un mes, Margaret no la ayudaba a cerrar la Biblioteca, y se alegraba por ello. Entre las normas de la Biblioteca estaba que, solo el último día le contaría su "último secreto". Algo que venían llamando así desde hacía generaciones.  
A esa hora los últimos alumnos salían de la Biblioteca. Cuando ya no quedaba ninguno, Madam Campbell comenzó a cerrar las puertas siguiendo el orden con el que siempre se habían cerrado. No había cerrado nada más que las tres primeras cuando notó que algo se movía detrás de ella. Se volvió rauda, pero no vio a nadie. Esa noche su alma no se sentía segura.  
Tom Riddle estaba a unos pocos metros de ella cuando le lanzó la maldición imperdonable que ya había usado antes.

El muchacho tenía un brillo particular en los ojos debido no a la emoción que le producía la muerte de la anciana en sí, sino a la facilidad con la que él podía acabar con una vida. Eso lo hacía sentirse muy superior a los demás incapaces de dar el paso que cruzaba la línea, línea que siempre estaría dispuesto a cruzar cuando hubiera un buen motivo. Y ahora lo tenía.  
Lo más difícil estaba ya hecho. Fríamente se acercó al cadáver, y tocó la yugular: no había pulso. Miró alrededor. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, así que corrió a cerrarla. Desde fuera todo el mundo que pasara por delante, pensaría que la Biblioteca estaba cerrada, así que estaba seguro que nadie lo molestaría en su inspección.  
Volvió a atravesar todo el salón, para entrar en la sección Prohibida. Buscó el libro que hace algún tiempo atrás había visto en el escritorio de la Bibliotecaria, pero que no pudo leer por pertenecer a la sección Prohibida. "Sobre las maldiciones perdidas" escrito por un antiguo director de Hogwarts que anteriormente había sido bibliotecario. Lo encontró y seguidamente lo abrió. El libro parecía una joya. Constaba de una introducción y siete capítulos, cada uno dedicado a una rama de la magia distinta. Un libro totalmente escrito en verso: la poesía una consabida clase de magia. Cada capítulo estaba vistosamente iluminado con dibujos coloristas que se movían graciosamente entre las páginas, y escrito a mano con letras góticas, constituían un deleite solo para la vista. Pero a Tom no le importaba mucho la magia que podía haber en la belleza de una creación, sino lo que ocultaban las palabras que escondían un secreto, que nadie más que él había descubierto. Ya no tenía duda de que estaba predestinado para algo grande.

Una mesa rectangular, que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, le sirvió de apoyo, para después, siguiendo su mentalidad práctica, buscara rápidamente la página primera. Y leyó el enigmático párrafo:

"...Cuando los árboles aún nos hablaban

de la gran sabiduría que tuvimos antaño

cuando la tierra que pisamos era nuestra hermana

Poco queda más que olvidados retazos

Hilos sueltos de un tapiz escrito hace mil años

En una lengua que hace mucho olvidamos

Pero aún queda el más grande códice

Escondido está a los ojos inapropiados

Oculto en la Gran Biblioteca circular permanece

De débiles mentes y brujos despiadados.

Si eres el elegido ..."

Tom no siguió leyendo porque ya no tenía dudas, "la Gran Biblioteca circular" debía ser la de Hogwarts. Revisó todos los libros que había en esa sección PROHIBIDA, pero pronto llegó a la convicción de que allí no había ningún libro que abarcase la sabiduría de los últimos 2000 años. No le cupo dudas de que estaba oculto en algún otro sitio. Le embargó una gran rabia que pagó con la pata de la mesa.  
Lamentó haber matado a Madam Campbell, si no lo hubiera hecho podría haberla torturado hasta saber lo que quería. Pero ahora estaba muerta y su maldita aprendiz no sabía nada de todo aquello. Volvió a pensar. Tenía que haber alguna pista en el libro, así que continuó leyendo:

"...Si eres el elegido para la magia encontrar

En defensa contra artes oscuras deberás empezar"

Corrió hacia la sección de defensa con el libro entre las manos. Cuando llegó, colocó el libro en la mesa que servía de apoyo a esa sección y lo volvió a abrir, por una página cualquiera. Lo que vio lo llenó de admiración.  
En la lámina ilustrada de vivos colores, muchos detalles y ninguna proporción se veía un joven mago con rasgos muy parecidos a los de él, que observaba un libro que se escribía solo. El mago del dibujo permanecía de pié sin moverse, pero su rostro envejecía hasta convertirse en un anciano de larga barba. El dibujo estaba enmarcado por un arco de medio punto similar a las puertas de la Biblioteca y escrito encima del dintel con letra gótica se leía "HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA". A Tom se le ocurrió algo al ver el dibujo. Buscó otro capítulo con otro dibujo diferente. Una bella hechicera rodeada de estrellas, enmarcada en una puerta que decía "ASTRONOMÍA". Entonces Tom sonrió. Había dado con la clave, ya había visto esos dibujos antes. Adornaban los techos de esa Biblioteca. Miró al techo y vio el dibujo que coronaba el techo de "Defensa contra artes oscuras" que era el mismo que encontró en el capítulo primero del libro: un mago con su varita en la mano que apuntaba hacia un enorme dragón rojo dormido.

¿Pero qué se suponía que tenía que hacer entonces¿apuntar al dragón con la varita?

Estaba tan falto de ideas que hasta eso le pareció lógico. Se dirigió hacia la esquina en cuya parte del techo, se veía el joven mago. Se colocó justo debajo y apuntó hacia el dibujo del dragón con su varita. No pasó nada. Se sintió muy ridículo apuntando hacia un dibujo estático, uno de los pocos que había inmóviles en todo Hogwarts, y eso lo hacía anormal sin duda. Bajó la varita miró con prevención, inútilmente, hacia los lados por si alguien lo hubiera visto hacer algo tan patético. Maldijo su mala suerte y se recriminó a sí mismo lo poco que había conseguido esa noche, sin darse cuenta que encima de su cabeza los ojos del dragón durmiente acababan de cobrar vida.  
Fue a dejar el libro en la mesa. Guardó su varita, y de reojo notó que algo en el dibujo del libro había cambiado. Se veía como el dragón lentamente movía una zarpa hacia el mago que en un instante iba a morir aplastado. Como un rayo Tom miró el techo y comprobó horrorizado que el dragón había cobrado vida y que estaba a punto de aplastarlo. Se apartó rodando hacia un lado en el justo momento en el que la pesada garra tocaba el suelo.

Tom tenía los ojos desorbitados. Buscó con la mirada la puerta para escaparse y con toda la rapidez que le daban sus piernas avanzó corriendo hacia ella, saliendo a toda prisa. Se encontraba de nuevo en el Salón circular. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia la salida principal, pero ésta estaba bloqueada. No podía salir. Sintió miedo. El mismo sentimiento que antes le había infringido a la pobre anciana asesinada por él, ahora se volvía en su contra.

Con un aparatoso estrépito el dragón apareció por la puerta de DEFENSA destrozando los arcos y derrumbando parte de la pared. Entre la polvareda brillaron los ojos verdes del dragón a la vez que escupía una densa llamarada que Riddle esquivó no sin dificultad, gateando por debajo de las mesas de estudio, que ahora empezaban a arder.

Había empezado la primera prueba para la búsqueda del saber.

Tom desquiciado por la certeza de la muerte inminente abrasado por el dragón , miró a su al rededor en busca de una salida. Y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que todas las puertas de las secciones se habían bloqueado, se lamentó de su estúpida obsesión por ser el más poderoso de todos.  
Por el humo que despedían los muebles en su combustión, el dragón había perdido de vista a Tom. No obstante, no dejaba de arrojar llamas en todas direcciones. Las estanterías ardían, y ya no era posible salvar un solo libro. No tardaría mucho en venirse el techo abajo, ya que las vigas debían ser de madera, tal y como se construía en la antigüedad, y como si eso no fuera poco, el calor que empezaba a hacer en el Salón lo hacía asemejar a un horno.  
Desesperado Tom llegó a su conclusión. O morir enfrentándose al dragón, o morir como una rata sin salida. Se levantó con dificultad y apuntó al formidable contrincante con su varita. Con un hechizo aturdidor no tendría bastante, y además él dominaba otro hechizo más poderoso que hacía aún más daño. Se acercó al enorme animal por su espalda y pronunció con todo el coraje que pudo reunir la maldición imperdonable: "AVADA KEDAVRA"

No lo mató pero sí logró aturdirlo. Volvió a lanzar la misma maldición, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que el poderoso corazón del colosal animal dejó de latir.  
Las llamas de alrededor se extinguieron, las mesas y los libros ya no ardían, no había rastro de la batalla que se había librado allí dentro.

Tom había triunfado, había logrado lo que muy pocos magos podían hacer,. No tenía ninguna duda de que él sería alguien grande. - "lo he logrado, con mis propias manos. Seré el más poderoso de todos."- se dijo mientras miraba sus manos cubierta por el sudor frío del miedo. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista y volvió a mirar al dragón, éste había desaparecido

Atravesó de nuevo el umbral de la puerta de DEFENSA CONTRA ARTES OSCURAS miró el techo en el que ya no estaba el dragón, sino unas palabras escritas en latín con letras doradas:

" Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

praeter..." que Tom tradujo sin dificultad:

"Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido

o hazlo si eres audaz y tienes un buen motivo

oculto tenía éste secreto guardado por garras terribles

la palabra mágica escondida al poderoso mago dile

vi también fallar a muchos por la correcta no decirle

ignorantes que la clave de ENCANTAMIENTOS ya se la dije"

Como Riddle no tenía nada con lo que escribir, volvió al escritorio de Madam Campbell, cogió un pergamino blanco, tintero y pluma y saltando el cadáver de la anciana regresó alegre a copiar su hallazgo, terminando de hacerlo justo cuando desaparecían las letras, y volvía a reaparecer la escena estática del dragón y el mago apuntándolo con la varita.  
Miro su reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana. Si lo que se imaginaba era cierto, tendría que enfrentarse con un acertijo y una prueba por cada puerta que había en el Gran Salón, antes de encontrar el libro que buscaba. Estaba claro que no le daría tiempo en una sola noche.  
Por otro lado, había matado a la única persona en el mundo que conocía los encantamientos de cierre de la Biblioteca, así que , ésta quedaría cerrada solamente bajo llave, algo sencillo de abrir para un chico de séptimo con los conocimiento que tenía él. Y además estaba agotado por tantas emociones. Decidió que volvería al día siguiente. Todavía le quedaba mes y medio para el fin de curso. Habría tiempo suficiente para conseguir su objetivo. Guardó la nota que había escrito en la última página del libro, y lo llevó a su sitio para que nadie sospechara, y devolvió la pluma y el tintero a su sitio.  
Después de comprobar que todo había quedado tal y como lo había encontrado, descontando eso sí a la muerta, se marchó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como si la noticia la hubiera llevado el viento, todo Hogwarts sabía de la muerte de la Bibliotecaria. Pero nadie imaginó que había sido un asesinato, ni siquiera el sagaz Albus Dumbledore. 

.- Armando¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- el jefe de la casa Gryffindor acababa de entrar en el despacho del director Dippet.

.- Claro Albus. Dime que pasa. Te noto preocupado - Dippet no solo confiaba en Dumbledore porque fueran amigos desde hacía años, sino porque reconocía las extraordinarias capacidades de su mano derecha en Hogwarts.  
Albus Dumbledore tomó asiento enfrente del director y seguidamente habló así:

.- He hecho todos los preparativos para que el entierro sea mañana. Madam Campbell no tenía familia. Nosotros éramos la única que tenía en el mundo. Armando, si no te importa, me gustaría asistir al funeral. Búscame un sustituto para las clase.

.- No te preocupes por eso. Voy a proponer en la junta extraordinaria que mañana no haya clases para que pueda asistir todo el profesorado. Yo también iré. - y cambiando su tono de voz a otro menos formal añadió - ¿por eso has venido a verme, Albus?... o ¿hay algo más que tienes que decirme?

.- Sí - asintió Dumbledore - Hay otra cosa. Estoy preocupado por lo que me dijiste sobre que la chica nueva no sepa cerrar la Biblioteca con sus encantamiento. Es algo muy grave.

.- No te apures tanto Albus, que solo queda un mes y medio para que acabe el curso y no creo que tengamos problemas.

.- Tú no entiendes...- comenzó a decir Dumbledore - Allí dentro hay peligros para los chicos.  
Dippet soltó una carcajada antes de contestar a su amigo:

.- ¿Peligro para los chicos curiosos?. Albus, eso es lo que les decimos a los chicos para que no husmeen por allí, pero no hay nada peligroso dentro. Tú mismo has entrado mil veces en la sección Prohibida y seguro que no has visto nada fuera de lo normal, o... ¿Acaso no es así? - preguntó Dippet medio en broma, pero con un fondo de curiosidad.

.- No, claro que no. Pero no es conveniente que quede expuesta por las noches a los ojos de cualquiera. Es una lástima que Madam Campbell no fuera más previsora.

.- No nos alarmemos por nada, Albus. Ordenaré a Margaret Pince que esté muy atenta, y además están las llaves. Que son seis recuerda. Y para que estés más tranquilo, hablaré con Filius Flitwick para que elabore nuevos encantamientos.

.- Ya he hablado yo con él - se apresuró a decir Dumbledore

.- Albus, - dijo Dippet con una sonrisa cariñosa - Todavía no eres tú el director del colegio. Pero la verdad es que me alegro de que te anticipes a todo. ¿Y qué ha dicho Filius?

.- Que le llevará un par de meses ajustar un hechizo de tal envergadura

.- Pues es todo lo que podemos hacer. - sentenció Dippet - ¿o acaso a ti se te ocurre otra idea?

.- No...- Dumbledore se quedó pensativo.

* * *

Ya eran las nueve y por primera vez Margaret Pince iba a cerrar la Biblioteca sola. Comprobó que no quedaba ningún alumno en las salas, y comenzó a cerrar las puertas de las secciones.  
Se sentía muy desdichada. La noche anterior había esperado a Tom Riddle y no había venido, ni había tratado de explicarse por su comportamiento. También la noche anterior Madam Campbell había muerto en esa misma sala de un ataque al corazón, por lo menos era lo que pensaba ella, sin nadie a su lado en sus últimos momentos. Una gran tristeza la inundó tan profundamente que le hubiera resultado muy difícil explicársela a alguien, aunque tampoco nadie sintió interés en preguntarle. La jornada había sido larga. Fue hacia la salida, se sentó en el último banco de estudio y allí sola, rompió a llorar amargamente por mucho tiempo.  
Cuando comenzaba a calmarse, el sonido de la puerta principal la sobresaltó. Era Tom.  
Tom no se imagino que a esa hora todavía estuviese Margaret Pince en la Biblioteca, pero estaba seguro que a ella le extrañaría que él estuviese allí, así que dijo para ocultar su verdadero propósito: 

.- Vine a verte. Es que ayer no pude salir de la sala común porque el jefe de mi casa me cogió saliendo a hurtadillas de... ¿estás llorando?

.- Margaret sorbió su llanto y se secó las lágrimas, mientras aparecía la primera sonrisa del día en su cara.

.- Es que... creí que ya no me querías. Como anoche no viniste...

.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tontita. - dijo Tom agachándose hasta ponerse a la altura de ella, y pensando en como podía deshacerse de aquella contrariedad. Llevaba todo el día pensando en su nueva incursión en la Biblioteca, y esa estúpida lo iba a estropear todo.

.- Entonces¿me quieres?

.- Pues claro. Vine aquí a decírtelo¿pero cómo puedes dudar de mí? - Margaret sonrió radiante ante las palabras de Tom- Y ahora, será mejor que vuelva a mi sala común, no vaya a ser que me castiguen.

.- Está bien, vámonos. Dijo Margaret sintiendo el brazo que él le pasaba por la cintura.

Tom observó a Margaret cerrar los seis candados que en breve pretendía abrir. En cuanto no hubiese rastro de ella.

.- ¡Ay! - suspiró la chica - Me acuerdo de la pobre madam Campbell. En este momento debería estar diciendo el encantamiento para cerrar la Biblioteca. Espero que nadie pretenda entrar, me sentiría muy mal si algo ocurriese.

.- ¿Quién querría entrar allí? - Tom sonreía mientras hablaba - No te preocupes tanto por tu trabajo, que ya te he dicho que lo haces muy bien.

.- No tan bien si permite que alguien ajeno a la Biblioteca vea como la cierra. - Dijo detrás de ellos Albus Dumbledore con una expresión entre severa y paternal. - Ni Tom ni Margaret supieron que decir. La sorpresa había sido grande. - Tom¿qué haces aquí?

.- Yo le pedí que viniera - se apresuró a decir Margaret culpándose de la infracción que había cometido Riddle. -Tom y yo somos novios, y le pedí que viniera a acompañarme en estos duros momentos.  
Dumbledore asintió y miró a Tom que mostraba una faz inocente. Éste chico siempre lo desconcertaba, parecía que era el mejor chico de toda su casa, responsable y educado con sus profesores y compañeros, y no obstante siempre le pareció que ocultaba algo.

.- Bien, Margaret, pero tienes que recordar ante todo que Tom es un alumno, y que tú formas parte del personal laboral del colegio. Él tiene que cumplir unas normas al igual que tú. Pero tratándose de circunstancias tan especiales, lo comprendo. - Dumbledore suavizó su tono - Precisamente venía a ver como te encontrabas, aunque ya veo que estás muy bien. También quería decirte que no te preocupes por que la Biblioteca no se selle mágicamente. Durante éste mes yo vigilaré para que no ocurra nada indebido. - Llegado a éste punto sonrió. Hablaba con despreocupación, pero Tom tuvo la impresión de que todo lo que decía estaba dirigido más a él, que a la bibliotecaria. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no saliese a relucir el gran odio que siempre había sentido hacia su profesor de Defensa. - Y ahora - continuó diciendo Dumbledore - es hora de que os despidáis y os vayáis a dormir cada uno a su cama.

* * *

Durante todo lo que le restaba de curso, Tom Riddle trató de entrar por la noche en la Biblioteca, pero no pudo. Siempre estaba él, el gran mago, el maldito profesor de defensa, pendiente de todos sus movimientos.  
Su despedida de Hogwarts no pudo ser más amarga.  
Su relación con Margaret terminó el mismo día del entierro de Madam Campbell. La chica ya no le era útil, e incluso se había convertido en una molestia, así que se dedicó a ignorarla y hacerle desprecios que cada vez fueron haciéndose más desagradables, conforme se acercaba el fin de curso y aumentaba su desesperación por no entrar en la Biblioteca y conseguir su objetivo 

En el tren, una vez acabado su período escolar, se juró por su nombre que el viejo profesor tendría que pagarlo, y si para ello tenía que convertirse en el mago más tenebroso que hubiera habido, lo haría.

.- Lo juro.

* * *

**Comentarios, si no me importa que digan que es horrible. Solo quiero saber si lo lee alguien a parte de mis maravillosas reviewers (espero que se diga así)**

**Besitosx1000**

**REVIEWS**

(Voy a acabar pronto, son poquitos, pero son los mejores del mundo)

**Princesa Semiramis** qué nombre más chulo tienes! Gracias por leer mi fic., eres la primera que me escribe y me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Muchos besitos.

**Amsp16 **Hola amiga! Te acabo de mandar un correíto. ¿de verdad te parece que el primer capítulo estuvo bien? Gracias por decirlo. ¿Y éste, qué te pareció? Espero que sea intrigante, es lo que pretendo, aunque como son personajes no muy usados en los fics. quizás no tenga mucho interés. Me gustaría que fueras sincera si ves algo que no va lo correcto que debiera.Cuantoantes corrija errores mejor. Como respuesta a lo que dices de un fic. entre Tom y Margaret, realmente Margaret va a desaparecer de escena, aunque reaparecerá al final. No es un fic. romántico, a mí eso se me da fatal, creo que las escenas de amor me salen muy ñoñas, por eso mis fics. no son románticos, además mis gustos en los libros van por otro camino, y eso influye mucho.  
Besos y hasta pronto.

**Sheamoonie **¡qué tal amiga¿te parece intrigante¡qué bien! Es lo que pretendía. A ti te voy a pedir lo mismo que a Ana María. Si ves algo que no va bien en el fic. dímelo. Ya hay confianza y a mí no me importan las malas críticas si son con buena intención. La historia me parece un pelín enrevesada¿no lo ves así¿o se entiende?. No sé porque me meto en camisa de once varas y m e pongo a escribir un fic. largo. De verdad que cuando lo estoy escribiendo, más os reconozco el mérito a las que escribís fics. tan interesantes con tantos capítulos. Bueno, con tan buenas madrinas supongo que no saldrá tan birrioso. Espero tus comentarios.  
Muchos besitos y gracias por leer.

**Por cierto¿alguien sabe por qué ahora en fanfiction no me salen los guiones de inicio de conversación? Me he visto obligada a ponerlos de una manera algo chapucera. Y además el editor se come por la cara los signos de interrogación y exclamación, y no sé como arreglarlo. Pero después de darle mil vueltas, lo voy a dejar así, lo siento.  
Sin más que contar, os espero en el siguiente capítulo.  
F.R.**


End file.
